Friendships Vary
Rejah City Collaboration Episode 1 - Friendships Vary Speaker: Hex Wow, I can’t believe I got chosen first! I’m so happy! The reason why is that my life from my birth to now has been epic and I have a lot to rip out. Believe me, friendships are hard to keep. For me, many of them just come and go. When I was young, I wasn’t much of an indoor girl. So every now and then, my parents would roll me in a wagon around the city, and there’d be a pillow in there in case I ever get tired. Oh, and for some reason I don’t know, they push the wagon’s handle instead of pulling it. When I was only 3 years old, I came across a mouse on a wagon trip, and fell in love with it right away. Since the mouse smiled every time I pet it, I named the pet Smiley. Smiley became a true friend and went with me wherever I went… even when I bathed, and you know that’s a weird time for a pet to be by my side. Unfortunately, Smiley passed away just three days after I found him. I didn’t know what to feed him, and I didn’t tell my parents about him. So I was heartbroken for the first time in my life. My Dad must have somehow figured out about the situation, because on my 4th birthday, he gave me a purple bow to make up for Smiley’s death. It fit perfectly on my top edge, and made me the happiest hexagon in the world. At that point I knew that if I made any more friends, they wouldn’t recognize me by my original appearance. I was excited for the next wagon trip, so I could meet someone else who lives in the city. When the wagon was ready for me, it moved for a while and I didn’t come across anyone I could become friends with. So I drew some pictures of me and Smiley in my personal memory book. Well, some of them may be hard to understand, but oh well. Good thing I will always have memories of that mouse. About a week before Novissy Day Care started, I felt suspicious during a wagon trip. Then I figured out why it made sense. My parents were excited for an adult party. One of their best friends who’ll attend the party is Descartes Tesseract, who I haven’t really met. He must have been too excited, because at one point during our wagon trip, he just snatched my parents off the wagon handle to talk to them. Even worse, my parents have forgotten that the wagon on a slope. Sure enough, it rolled down at increasing speed, which scared me to death. So I had to cover my face with the pillow to save myself. Eventually I fell into the lake down below, and my valuable bow got splashed wet, along with the pillow. I would’ve cried if I hadn’t come across a Brownie in a canoe. She was a true friend at first sight, and her parents let me on the canoe. Since she made me happy, I wanted to make her happy. So I gave her my bow. Evidently, she doesn’t care how wet a bow is. Brownie’s parents told me that they needed to feed her, so I hopped off the canoe and waved goodbye. The canoe then left. I made my way back to the wagon, and I started feeling drowsy at sunset. I would have stretched out on the pillow to take a nap, but the pillow was wet and cold. So I stepped out of the wagon and headed back home. I knew the way, because my parents made a single turn and it was right at the intersection where Halo Pub is; so to get back home, I’d turn left at the Halo Pub intersection. But… oh my gosh, it wasn’t easy for a 5-year-old to walk all the way up the slope. I didn’t expect to see my parents because they were probably at their party, but I arrived home to find them at the front door waiting for me. It turns out their party was scheduled for a month after. And I was glad to tell them the adventures I went through, before hitting the hay in my room. The next day, when it was time for a wagon trip, we all forgot where the wagon was. I then realized that it was left at the bottom of the lake! That would have been terrible, but since I had somehow courageously walked by myself, we could explore without the wagon. I’m not sure why I needed to hold onto my Mom’s hand though. It felt kind of fallacious after I walked uphill by myself. At that point I knew I had made a serious mistake, giving away my bow. The first day of Novissy Day Care was quite a disaster. It was hosted by Sunblock, who’s a very nice guy. And me and Brownie were in the same group of children. I really wanted my bow back. For an attempt, I snatched it off Brownie’s head quite easily. But Sunblock didn’t know where the bow was traveling, and he thought that it belonged to Brownie from the start. So I got put in a timeout in the corner. And I had to miss out on my favorite kind of pretzels (Honey Mustard and Onion). That was really sad. Also, I wasn’t called back before naptime. I thought maybe Brownie would take my bow off her head. That way, I could go undercover and get it back. However, she slept with my bow firmly on her head. Plus, my body felt quite chilly and lousy, and I was jealous of everyone in their miniature beds. I could barely sleep in that uncomfortable corner, but I stayed there because I didn’t want to get into any more trouble. In what seemed like an hour, everyone woke up, and Sunblock finally let me out of the corner. He told me to apologize to Brownie, which I did, just to avoid more problems, but I didn’t really want to apologize since it was my bow she was wearing. When we waited to get picked up from Novissy Day Care, Brownie accidentally dropped my bow in a rush to use the bathroom. I finally got hold of it, but it was covered in brownie crumbs, so it meant nothing to me now. So I asked my parents for a new bow. Sure enough, one evening they decided to take me to a carnival. The carnival was out of the ordinary though. It was magic. They assumed I wanted to make all sorts of various explorations, so they let me on my own, and told me to meet them at the entrance afterwards. Never did I know that a 6-year-old’s parents would do this. The only thing that really caught my interest was the magic carpet. You’re supposed to pay 5 dollars if you want to schedule a carpet flight. Well, I had a fear of heights back then, so instead of entering the carpet adventure, I waited for someone else to enter. The first person to do so was a white chalk girl. However, she waited until 10 PM to actually get her ride, and then dozed on the carpet, so the ride didn’t last long. That’s what made Chalky so special to my eyes. I wanted to touch base with her more often because she was so interesting. But a strong yawn and eye-rub suggested that I needed to get to bed. So I went to the entrance. Guess what my parents got me? They got me a pink bow to make up for the lost purple one! However, it felt weird. It soothed my top-right vertex, but not my top-left vertex. But I got used to it after a while. To this point, I call my top-right vertex my SWEET VERTEX, and I don’t want anyone touching it without my consent. And lastly, I promise not to give away this bow. Next Episode: Bad Luck (Chalky) Category:Browse